


超模和小歌星

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 双方性转。维密超模x小歌手。
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	超模和小歌星

Patrica坐在维密人声嘈杂的后台，试图把自己和吉他一起，在角落缩成不起眼的一团。今年的大秀即将开场，所有人都满脸匆忙的神色在人群中穿梭，放眼望去尽是超模们修长的大腿和过于惹眼的内衣，本就不宽敞的后台完全搅成了乱糟糟的一团。

这种时候，剩下的视线焦点都在维密天使们身上。带子有没有过松、翅膀会不会太重、刚刚还要往头上戴的帽子现在去了哪里……反倒是她，在被安排好后就不怎么需要操多余的心，此刻反而难得地在嘈杂混乱中寻到了一个安静的角落。

说老实话，Patrica可真不知道自己是怎么稀里糊涂地收到了邀请函，又被经纪人一口接了下来，茫然地即将被推上维密秀场的舞台。她只是个人气不高不低的小小歌手，出过几张专辑，拿过几个小奖，本就是女性，名气和身价又完全和这个秀场搭不上边。而若是要提起她一向与自己曲风不符的娇小身材和稚嫩脸颊，此刻在一水175+又踩上恨天高的模特中间，完全矮下去一头的她简直像是个被硬生生抱进来当吉祥物的大号洋娃娃。

“老天啊……”她小心翼翼地又往沙发里缩了一点，盯着自己那双看起来白过了头的短靴发呆，同时又缩紧了腿以免脚掌被哪位天使可怕的鞋跟踩个对穿。马上就该她上台用歌声开场了，可她现在无措得只想逃，还要努力压抑住自己舌尖上疯狂想要蹦出来的脏话，用甜美柔软的笑容回应每一句问好和关心，保持住自己乖巧女孩的外表。

她该对这个万众瞩目的机会感激涕零，但她现在混乱又不安得只想骂人。

这可真——

“这可真操蛋。不是吗？”某人一屁股坐在了她旁边，硬生生在单人沙发上又挤了个位置出来，可事实上她都快要把半个屁股压在Patrica的大腿上了。那可怕的紧致翘挺触感从什么都遮不住的黑色三角裤里露出来大半，夸张地整个贴在Patrica的皮肤上，让她的脸颊一下子热了起来。她抬起头，撞上了一张好看的要命的脸，“你好啊甜心，Petra Wentz。”

那双藏在张扬的黑色眼线后的眸子实在漂亮，从弯起的眉眼到眼角的笑纹都肆意流泻着诱人的暖意和带着点狂热的天真。Patrica大概愣了足有好几秒才反应过来：“哦你好，我是Patrica Stump——”

“我知道你。我爱死你的声音啦。”这个女人越发开心地笑了起来，露出洁白的牙齿，熟稔地靠得更近了一点，整个人都在过于明亮的灯光下闪闪发亮。

Patrica有些紧张地捏紧了自己膝盖上的布料，头一次面对这样的赞美不知该回些什么好。是的，Petra Lewis Kingston Wentz III，她当然知道。这颗秀场上的新星自从走入大众的视野，围绕在她周围的讨论和热度就从没消停过。本就招人眼红的出身让她的事业顺风顺水得堪比一场游戏，但优秀的个人条件和素质偏偏又连负面评价都难以下手。只可惜她本人对于自己的处境仿佛毫不在意，从街拍来看比起走秀显然更在意些和时尚几乎无关的东西，这无疑只会让媒体和网络上的各类评价愈发混乱。某种意义上来说，今年是她的第一场维密，但她的受关注度显然早已隐隐盖过了她众多资历丰富的前辈。

Patrica想破脑袋都搞不清楚，这么一位该在人群中心的宠儿怎么可能有理由来主动跟自己搭话，更别说夸她的歌了。她只能尽力不把目光放在Petra惹眼的Bra和大半都裸露在外的傲人胸脯上，并把她的宝贝吉他拿得更远了一点：“你好……Wentz小姐？”

“叫我Petra就好。我没在开玩笑啊！你知道吗你的音乐真的超棒！”Petra整个人都快靠在了她身上，兴奋地揽着Patrica的肩膀，把她的手臂挤得发痛，“我一直都想要见你来着，只是没想到你本人比你的照片还要甜——说真的，差一点点就比你的声音更诱人了！”

Patrica恍然地保持着微笑，勉强跟着对方不着边际的赞美点头。她不是没见过各种各样的狂热粉丝，但，说真的，在这种情况下？

谢天谢地，终于有人在她把自己尴尬到死之前挽救了局面。

某个看起来是造型师的女人似乎在好一番搜寻之后终于把Petra从这个不起眼的角落里挖了出来，好去老老实实把她乱七八糟的眼线搞成能见人的样子。Petra被女人从沙发——Patrica被压到麻木的大腿——上拉起来时还不忘把Patrica一起扯了起来：“我在后面的单元才会上场呢！你可以来找我！记得来找我！”

只可惜在她们都站起来后，Patrica实在不愿承认，自己的视线里只剩下那对实在傲人的乳房了。而Petra凑得着实太近，她只能不着痕迹地后仰，徒劳地试图避开眼前那些蕾丝和碎钻。“啊，好的好的我记住了。”她这样答应着，在看着Petra被拖走的同时，还是忍不住低头打量了一下自己贫瘠的胸膛和几乎算得上平底的小皮靴。

“Shit.”

她原本真的不在意这些。真的。

>>>

Patrica还真没考虑避开Petra，她只是实在不知道如何面对这种和自己相差悬殊又过分热情的女孩。被Petra碰触过的肌肤似乎还残留着热度，在她站在秀场的舞台中央歌唱时仍火辣辣的发烫。

这可以说是她最好的发挥之一了。没错，这是维密，但那又怎样呢？她是如此的热爱舞台，而看着那些姑娘在她的歌声里绽放，无疑是件足够值得快乐的事情。

第一首歌结束后Patrica从舞台上退下来，在众人的称赞里腼腆地笑着道谢，柔软无害的样子似乎刚刚将整个舞台点燃的旋律并非从她的口中和指尖流泻出来。她低调地从人群中穿过，还是忍不住用目光搜寻那个对她大加赞美的女孩。

她在某个角落里看到了Petra，画着精致华丽的妆容，几个人围着她仍在试图调整背后那双看起来就很重的翅膀。她看起来近乎完美，高贵优雅和狂野放荡在她身上融合得恰到好处，只等在秀场上被全世界瞩目。Patrica却觉得她的不安都快要掩饰不住了。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Patrica真的不好意思去打扰那些忙碌的造型师和工作人员。她带着十足的歉意尽量挑了个不会碍事的角度，犹豫着轻轻碰了碰Petra的手臂，“你……你看起来真棒。”

糟糕的开场白。她究竟是为什么要来凑这个热闹呢。但看着一位主动向她示好的姑娘如此低落可不是件值得高兴的事情。更何况，她觉得忧虑焦灼的神情一点都不适合Petra温暖的脸庞。

“还行？”好在Petra没怎么介意，她甚至因为Patrica的主动到来一下子双眼发亮，将之前的阴霾扫去大半，“我总是会在上台前焦虑。担心自己做不好，辜负别人期望什么的……乱糟糟的想法。不过没什么，看到你让我觉得好多啦。顺便一提，你刚刚的表演简直辣到爆。”

Patrica实在没法相信一位正要走上维密秀场的超模对自己“辣到爆”这种评价，但她还是止不住地两颊发烫：“呃，谢谢？总之别太忧心了，我觉得你一定没问题的，毕竟——”她斟酌了一下用词，尝试将自己刚刚在聚光灯下获得的快乐传递给对方，“这是秀场，是你的舞台啊。我不知道对你来说怎样，但是对我来说……我真的觉得能够站在舞台上是最快乐的事情。”

真是差劲的演讲。她不知道自己有没有达成想要的成果，但Petra显然奇异地受到了鼓舞。她笑了起来，贴着Patrica的脸颊捞起一缕头发，动作粗鲁突兀得几乎称得上冒犯，然而只是乐津津地看着那些细软的发丝从掌心滑回Patrica的肩膀上：“我现在相信你一定是位天使了。老天，他们是怎么同意让你从那里溜下来的？”她无比认真地说，语气正经得让Patrica脸红，“我马上要上台了甜心。等这些结束后我一定要请你喝一杯！”

“啊，好的——”

音乐的前奏已经在前方响起来了。她甚至不知道Petra有没有听清楚自己的回应，对方已经被簇拥着离开，Patrica大概只晃神了一秒，眼前就只剩下人群和超模们光裸的长腿。

她叹了口气，低头把滚烫的脸颊埋进掌心。

——拜托，她是Petra Wentz，今天将会最出风头的那颗星星。而你们甚至才认识了几分钟。你究竟在胡乱应下些什么不可能实现的邀约啊。

>>>

下一单元就又要轮到Patrica上台了。这次她没能找到机会在人群空隙里和Petra搭话。于是直到抱着吉他站在台上，她的眼前似乎还闪烁着那双棕色眼眸里明亮的光芒，其中专注地倒映着一个小小的自己。

她开始歌唱。看着一位又一位耀眼的维密天使从身边走过，偶尔微笑点头做些互动，尽量把全部注意力放在眼前的麦克风，而不是那些实在夺目的胸脯、秀服和下面的人群上。

直到她的屁股被不轻不重地捏了一把，差点让她原地蹦起来——伴随一个显然飚高了的音。

Petra站在她旁边，笑得很是得意。

她大概只停了那么一瞬就走过了Patrica身边，合着音乐的节奏，每一步都像是要在秀台上踏出火焰。过于明亮的灯光给她暗色的皮肤镀上了漂亮的弧光，Patrica看着她走向人群中心，恍惚觉得对方即将燃烧起来。跃动的、夺目的燃烧，连灰烬和碎片都不留下分毫，直至燃尽她自己。

“——Like a Phoenix.”

她看着Petra返身走回来，隔着遥远的秀台向她肆意微笑，身后是人群的掌声和欢呼。那一张张脸都模糊成一片，只有视线中央的身影无比清晰。她笔直地走过来，Patrica知道她不是走向自己，但仍止不住地心如擂鼓。

那温柔热情的声线合着她自己的歌声在耳边不断回荡：Angel。

Patrica突然有一种想要流泪的冲动。

她从未如此急切地希望赴一个邀约。


End file.
